1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement and novelty device and especially to a flexible flying disc which can be used as an aerial toy.
In particular, the flexible flying disc of this invention concerns a throwing projectile designed for cushioned impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of saucerlike flying projectiles has been widely accepted both as an active leisure pasttime and as a recreational sport.
Prior art devices developed for these purposes were generally fabricated from a rigid material such as plastic. An inherent disadvantage of those devices was that, when hurled through the air, the flying implement became a rather dangerous missile. For instance, if one of the game participants failed to catch the device, bodily injury could occur, e.g. as a result of impact to and around the face. Furthermore, an unwary bystander could accidentally be struck in the head or elsewhere because of an errant flight trajectory.
In addition, when the devices of the prior art were used indoors, windows, mirrors, table lamps and other fragile household articles were exposed to possible damage or breakage.
The device of this invention, in contrast, eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a soft, pliant and flexible disc adaptable for use as an aerodynamic toy. The spongy, elastic consistency of the disc structure provides for relatively harmless cushioned impact upon hitting an object or person.
Previous attempts to provide resiliently yieldable flying saucers usually resulted in planar discs such as typically illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,885. Such devices did not have truly aerodynamic characteristics since there was no surface curvature or air foil design. Consequently, the planar discs were deficient in flight duration and stability, glide performance and hovering ability.
The instant invention improves upon those devices by providing a saucerlike configuration. A core of spongy material is contoured without using rigid stiffener devices or other shape holding stays. Furthermore, the device of this invention is completely safe for children, and the resilient core material is nontoxic.
In addition, this invention utilizes a fabric covering which surrounds the resilient core and provides a waterproof and durable shell.
A feature of this invention is that the fabric material provides a medium for receiving selected indicia through transfer printing or other printing processes. The visual representations can add desired decorative effects such as for creating optical illusions or otherwise attracting attention. This is particularly advantageous when the disc is to be used as an advertising or promotional item.
Another advantage of this device over the prior art is that the waterproof fabric covering is washable and the flexible flying disc itself is buoyant and can be used as a game projectile for water sports or as a pool toy.
In view of the foregoing, it should be apparent that the present invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior art devices and provides an improved throwing projectile which eliminates many of the hazards of the prior art rigid structure flying saucer toys.